<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dinner by Kink_Kitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594828">The Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten'>Kink_Kitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mommy Manor [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>o/c - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Costumes, Degradation, F/F, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Nonbinary Character, Orgy, Trans Female Character, blowjob, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy and Kitten host a big dinner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kit/Multi, Kitten/Multi, Neko/multi, Slave/multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mommy Manor [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mommy paced back in forth in front of Kitten. Kitten watched, non-plussed. Kitten was usually the emotional one. Watching Mommy freak out a little was somewhat entertaining. She knew exactly why Mommy was freaking out.<br/>	“We said ‘I love you’ to each other,” Mommy said.<br/>	“Yes,” Kitten replied leisurely.<br/>	“And meant it.”<br/>	“Yes.”<br/>	“What does that mean?”<br/>	“Typically it means we love each other, but I’m not an expert in linguistics.”<br/>	Mommy shot Kitten a dirty look, and Kitten smirked in reply. Mommy kept pacing faster, and faster, then stopped in front of Kitten again.<br/>	“What happens now?” she asked, sinking onto Kitten. Kitten kissed her cheek gently.<br/>	“We keep living our lives, a little closer to one another,” Kitten whispered into her ear. “Don’t stress about this. I love you.”<br/>	“I love you too,” Mommy whispered, snuggling into Kitten. The two of them stayed like that for awhile in the dungeon, on the couch in front of a large cum stain on the floor. Eventually, Mommy rose and shook herself.<br/>	“Enough of this laying around nonsense. We have guests this evening,” she said, throwing on a latex body suit. Kitten drooled slightly at the sight. Mommy gave her a look. “You need to put on a costume for this,” she said, pointing at the wall. Kitten walked over and examined her options. School girl was nice, but a bit cliché. Cat is much the same. She wasn’t feeling princess right now. She turned to Mommy.<br/>	“Any suggestions?” she asked quietly. Mommy walked over and reached behind the rack for something. Kitten blinked. She hadn’t known there was something behind there. Mommy pulled out a costume and handed it to Kitten. Kitten looked at it and saw a tiny miniskirt, a band, a plug tail that ended in a point, horns, and what looked to be a pile of straps. Kitten inserted the tail first. She moaned slightly, and Mommy smirked at her. Next was the miniskirt. It barely covered Kitten’s ass, to the point that the beginning of the tail could almost be seen under it. She looked at the band and straps in confusion. Mommy came over to help.<br/>	“The band goes… here.” Mommy said, pulling it over Kitten’s head, and down onto her chest. It barely covered Kitten’s nipples, let alone her breasts. <br/>	“The straps are… lemme just show you. Sit down on the couch,” Mommy gestured and Kitten sat. Mommy started wrapping the straps around Kitten’s legs, over and over and over and over until at last, a shoe emerged. The straps were a pair of sandals that wrapped their straps around Kitten’s leg almost up to her thigh. Mommy then rested the horns on the top of Kitten’s head. “My adorable little succubus,” she whispered. Kitten blushed gently.<br/>	Kitten didn’t bother to add any makeup, and the two walked to the entrance hall. Kitten was allowed to stand. The first guests to arrive was Karen, and her three subs. All were standing, and Karen chatted away happily with Mommy while Kitten embraced her friends. They had gotten quite close since the convention. Slave was wearing a puppy outfit, Neko a cat, and Kit a nurse costume. The slutty variants of course.<br/>	“A whole-ass succubus huh? Nice,” Slave leered slightly. Karen smacked them almost on instinct, causing Slave to rub their head and whine. Neko and Kit snickered.<br/>	“Whole-ass is right,” Kitten muttered.<br/>	“How else are you supposed to tempt mortals to give up their souls?” Kit asked. The 4 thought about it.<br/>	“Tiddies,” they said together, snickering harder.<br/>	“You’ve got that on lock too though,” Neko went to mess with the band around Kitten’s chest. Mommy smacked her this time. Neko whined gently, and Karen gave her a look. Kitten, Slave, and Kit snickered together.<br/>	A number of Kitten’s colleague’s from her new job walked in, leering slightly and waving. Kitten waved back, and Slave, Kit, and Neko wiggled their butts. They got a solid smack on the bum each. A dozen or so of Mommy’s friends came in, giggling to themselves. Kitten looked around and realized that most of the people present were not subs. In fact, it was just her and her 4 friends. She smirked to herself. <br/>	The group trickled slowly from the front door to a large dining room. A large meal was set upon a long table that went from one end of the massive room to the other. The caterers that had to have set it up were nowhere in sight. The meal got under way, with the 4 subs being shepherded to the head of the table by their dommes. The food was amazing, a variety of different treats that melted into Kitten’s mouth, making her moan repeatedly while eating. Eventually, Karen and Mommy snuck off, and Kitten watched the two of them move a microphone into place. As the meal began to wrap up. Mommy stepped up to the microphone.<br/>	“Kinksters, I hope you’ve all had a good meal,” Mommy began. There was a round of applause. Kitten watched her 3 friends whistle with a smirk. “But is it a good meal without dessert?” she asked. Everyone looked around except Kitten. “Fortunately, we have 4 very willing volunteers. Please form an orderly line, they’re at the head of the table. Or don’t form an orderly line and rush them,” Mommy finished. Mommy stepped off the platform and walked into the back with Karen. The entire dining hall looked at the head of the table, where Kitten, Kit, Neko, and Slave sat.<br/>	“Don’t tear the costumes girls,” they said together.<br/>	The hall erupted in movement, and Kitten quickly found herself held between 2 of Mommy’s friends. <br/>	“Love a good slut,” they said together, pulling out the tail plug and stuffing it through the miniskirt. They pulled down the band and thrust into Kitten together. Kitten groaned at the feeling of being spit-roasted. It was one of her favorites. She saw her 3 friends in a similar state. Then the two sped up and Kitten lost track of them in the pleasure that swept through her. Her throat was getting fucked hard, as was her pussy, and her brain kept flickering gently. <br/>	“She can take more than that,” a voice said, and Kitten felt fingers stretch her pussy relentlessly as 2 more cocks pushed their way into her mouth. 3 cocks wormed their way into her pussy and Kitten screamed. She heard 3 moans by her head, and Kitten felt all 7 move within her. Kitten struggled to hold on as pleasure swept through her like a tidal wave. Her cage dribbled, and she heard moans as she squeezed and groaned. The cocks sped up inside her, and Kitten felt jets of cum covering her face and body, and painting her insides. The dicks were immediately replaced, and Kitten’s vision flashed gently between crotches and blackness. The pleasure built, as Kitten dribbled gently. Moans were heard, and the cocks sped up faster. Kitten blacked out.<br/>	Kitten woke up still covered in cum, and still impaled on 7 cocks. She whimpered gently.<br/>	“The slut’s woken back up,” someone called. Cocks rubbed on her bare skin, on her breasts.<br/>	“Use your hands slut,” a voice told her, and she obeyed, jerking two of the cocks sluggishly. They started fucking her hands. “Your dommes invited a ton of people. There’s not enough holes to go around. But that was the point wasn’t it cum dump? You need all these cocks just to satisfy you for one night. You love the feeling of cum filling you up and covering you. You need it. Right now 7 cocks are fucking you, but you still want more. You would try to satisfy this whole room by yourself if you could. Wouldn’t you slut?” The voice filled her ears and shot straight to her cage. Kitten whimpered an affirmative, and moans answered her.<br/>	“I bet you’re jealous of your friends that they’re getting any cocks at all. You want all the cocks and their yummy cum for yourself,” the voice continued. Kitten felt the cocks in her mouth cum. Her face and chest took another fresh load, and some shot down her throat. Kitten saw someone wave off the next group coming up to her mouth. Kitten whimpered. Kit was brought over, supported by hands and the cocks in her pussy and ass. Her face and body were covered in cum, and she was whimpering slightly.<br/>	“Make out sluts. Or steal cum from each other’s face, I don’t care.”<br/>	Kit and Kitten’s face were pressed together, and they whimpered. They licked each other’s faces clean gently, then made out, their tongues caressing each other and their noses bouncing slightly from the cocks that refused to let up. Kitten felt cum flood her pussy, and she moaned into Kit’s mouth. The two were pulled apart, Kit’s O face mirroring Kitten’s. The cocks filled Kitten’s mouth again, and Kitten came. It was a dry orgasm, as all her dribbles had long since been pulled from her, but it was enough to bring moans from the cocks within her. The ones in her hands came on Kitten’s chest. Kitten’s vision flickered slightly, and she moaned. The answering moans made her whimper gently, and all 3 cocks pulled out and came all over her face, covering her eyes. Kitten’s vision stayed dark as 3 new cocks entered her mouth. Blind, effectively gagged, and stuffed to the brim, Kitten felt dicks nudge into her hands and stroked slowly, barely able to think. They fucked her hand rapidly, and Kitten felt more rubbing her knees, her elbows, her armpits, anywhere there was a fold. Kitten blacked out again.<br/>	Kitten woke up empty this time. Her vision was still obscured by cum, and her body covered in it. She lay on what felt like a table. She was utterly exhausted, but curious, and so struggled a hand to her face to wipe her eyes. The only thing she could see was the ceiling. Kitten struggled into a sitting position. Mommy stood a few feet away from her, with Kit, Neko, and Slave lying down. In front of her was a mass of naked women who were watching them with interest. Karen tapped her on the shoulder, and Kitten turned sluggishly to see Karen standing next to her with a kind smile and a bottle of water.<br/>	“Drink up hun,” she whispered, putting the water bottle to her lips and tipping it so the cool, blissful, refreshing water could soothe Kitten’s very sore throat. Karen only allowed Kitten short sips, but soon the water bottle was empty. “Your Mommy cares about you very much dear,” she whispered. “I’ve been waiting for her to find a nice submissive like yourself. You best keep a tight hold on her,” Karen never lost her Church-mom tone as she gently wiped cum from Kitten’s face with a packet of wet naps she pulled out  of her pocket.<br/>	“Yes Ma’am,” Kitten could barely speak, but Karen smiled brightly. She heard stirring from her left, and turned to see her friends slowly wake up and finding themselves in a similar position as her. Mommy and Karen took care of them, gently cleaning faces and dispensing water. When all 4 were upright and clean faced, Mommy stepped up to the mic.<br/>	“Let’s give it up for dessert!” she called, and applause filled the hall. It took quite some time to clear everything up. The guests were enlisted, as were Mommy and Karen while the subs leaned on each other quietly and watched. By the time the hall was cleaned up, the 4 were signing to each other slowly, snickering occasionally. Mommy and Karen walked back to them, Mommy holding up the plug tail. She placed it gently in Kitten’s lap. All 6 went up to use a large shower that Mommy kept for events.<br/>	Mommy gently removed Kitten’s sticky costume and cleaned her body and hair gently, yet rigorously. Kit and Slave were splashing each other while Neko was being cleaned off.<br/>	“Have fun?” Mommy asked softly, and Kitten noticed chafing lines from wearing latex for an extended period of time.<br/>	‘You didn’t join in?’ she signed. Mommy shook her head.<br/>	“I had to talk to Karen about… many things. She was right at the convention, we hadn’t talked in a long time. And that was my fault,” Mommy sighed gently. Kitten leaned on her and they watched the Quad attempt to clean up. <br/>	‘She said she thought I was good for you,’ Kitten signed.<br/>	“You are. She knows I could never be a brat tamer. She also knows that I can get a little haughty at times. I needed someone who says what she thinks, and goes for what she wants, even while wanting to submit. Someone with personality and bravery, and kinkiness of course. Someone like you,” Mommy whispered, almost to herself.<br/>	‘I love you,’ Kitten signed as Karen finished cleaning off Slave.<br/>	“I love you too,” Mommy whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>